leifslandfandomcom-20200215-history
File talk:Carte de Luronesse.png
This map doesn't look particularly fjordy, either. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:54, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I would say not at all. But not every bit of the country needs to be. horton11 15:48, September 17, 2017 (UTC) It's french so it's takavíhki :o --OuWTB 16:40, September 18, 2017 (UTC) No, it's an island. The Leifslandic mainland may have fjords, but that doesn't mean anything for Luronesse. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:48, September 18, 2017 (UTC) But TM was arguing that a lot of Leifsland was not fjordy enough, so I noted this map wasn't fjordy either. :o 77topaz (talk) 01:26, September 19, 2017 (UTC) It doesn't have to be. Look at New Zealand, which has fjords in one part of the country, but not in the rest. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:21, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I know, you're repeating the point I was making on the other page. :P I was just pointing out TM had been criticising Horton's map for not being fjordy enough but had ignored this one. 77topaz (talk) 06:29, September 19, 2017 (UTC) I sense an upcoming bitch fight though :o --OuWTB 08:33, September 19, 2017 (UTC) This one would have also been not fjordy enough, had I not thought your point about erosion leading to a flatter landscape meaning fewer fjords after the most recent time of glacier recession on the older islands made an acceptable amount of sense. We should make another map that including this to the northwest of the main island (such as Luronesse, the main island and Skaftgey are in the straight line from northwest to southeast (ish), with a few smaller islands to the northwest of Luronesse as well. @Horton: I strongly dislike you. Also, Spanish sucks. Also, resign your adminship on Cettatie. Also, royal families are immoral. Also, "they don't need to be" isn't a valid argument. Geological plausibility is important. Luckily, topaz has given an acceptable reason, not just "they don't have to be". Ugh. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:21, September 20, 2017 (UTC) The Russian province hasn't been placed yet. Should we identify that with the red province on Horton's map, or should it be somewhere else? 77topaz (talk) 03:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :I think Varyagia is the red one, indeed. --Semyon 16:52, September 20, 2017 (UTC) I think that would be best, yes. But we do need some minor fjordification on parts of not-Skaftgey and minor defjordification on parts of Skaftgey. @MOBS: Yes, that does mean something (a lot of things) for Luronesse. Wtf? Unless they're particularly distant islands, in which case they wouldn't be the same country, they're going to be geologically related. "It doesn't have to be" isn't a reason. New Zealand is more continental in geological nature and is much larger in area. Tbh having fjords on a relatively small island is already very unusual. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, September 20, 2017 (UTC) No height has been indicated, so the fjords could rather be hilly instead of mountainy though. --OuWTB 15:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC)